1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide hinge, and more particularly to a slide hinge that is mounted between a body and a cover of a remote control for non-linear relative motion between the body and cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide electronic devices have a slide hinge mounted between a body and a cover of the slide electronic devices to allow the cover to slide linearly relative to the body.
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional slide hinge may be mounted in an electronic device and has a base (1), a slide bracket (2) and a resilient element (3). The base (1) has two rail slots (1A) defined respectively in two opposite sides thereof. The slide bracket (2) has two wings (2A) formed respectively on two opposite sides thereof and slidably mounted respectively in the rail slots (1A). The resilient element (3) has two ends that one end is mounted in a through hole (1B) of the base (1) and the other end is mounted in a mounting hole (2B) of the slide bracket (2).
Therefore, the resilient force of the resilient element (3) speeds up the linear motion of the slide bracket (2) towards two ends of the base (1) when the slide bracket (2) slides on the base (1).
However, when a hand held electronic device has a cover moving relative a body along a cure path, i.e. non-linear motion, the aforementioned slide hinge mounted therebetween disadvantages the curved slide motion. The curved path, especially having a high curvature, decreases the resilient force of the resilient element so that the motion of the cover (2) towards the ends of the base (1) is not speeded efficiently. Therefore, the aforementioned slide hinge cannot be applied to any hand held electronic devices with a non-linear sliding path.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a slide hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.